Soulful Eyes (Test Excerpt)
by Clhover
Summary: Marcus has sat the throne for millennia. For so long, he has only wished to join his beloved Didyme in the afterlife, but his brothers have denied him. One for good, one for bad. Is it possible he could be given a second chance at a truly happy life? And in a most unexpected fashion? Read and find out. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Due to many reviews I have recieved, this will become a full story. I will begin posting chapters after my main story, 'Finally Ever After', is complete. Thank you all for your support.**

Aro whirls in a flash on his heels. Now facing his 'brothers', he breaths in his airy, papery voice, "Ah, yes. The crimes have come to light. We will deal with the Cullens soon, my brothers. But for now, we must decide what to do with this young one. She is a danger to our efforts."

The arrogant man actually pretended to think. Bella knew better, though. These assholes already knew what they would do with me. Either turn me and practically enslave me, or kill me.

_Either way, I'm dead._ I think despondently. Oh, how I just wanted to be back home in my dreary little town. I never thought I would miss Forks as much as I did. _Hey, anything is better than this execution chamber._

A snap of Aro's fingers brings me back to the present situation before me.

"I suppose we shall put it to vote then, dear brothers. Seeing as how we cannot decide."

Caius's pinched up face smoothed out as he spoke. "Put to death. She is unneeded."

_Hey! I am very needed, thank you very much. Needed to keep me alive, that is._

Aro's face fell in a mournful grimace as he too voted for my death. I wanted to gag with how bad an act he was putting on. _I thought I was a bad actor. Man, you have me beat by eons. Probably literally. HA!_

And then the unexpected happened. Marcus Volturi, the man I had been led to believe never spoke more than a syllable or two perhaps once a year, rose from his exalted throne and strode with easy grace and purpose across the chamber where I stood with my guards. When he was a mere yard away, I registered a low, deep growl emitting from his chest.

_That's kinda hot … What? Bad Isabella! Bad. His brothers want you dead. He probably wants you dead. It doesn't matter how nice his eyes are … or how broad his shoulders are … or how yummy he smells … mmm. _Idly, I wondered if I could bottle that scent for future use.

He growled again as he came to a stop before me. This time, my guards took the apparent hint and backed away.

_Fuck, that's so hot. _

Mentally shaking myself out of my stupor, I watch the tall man before me warily. Raising his hand, he cupped my face in his palm looked into my eyes. It took everything I had not to lean into that touch and close my eyes. Not to burrow into his stony chest and inhale that amazing scent wafting from him.

_Get a grip, Isabella!_

I don't know how long we stood there, not moving. But all too soon, we were startled by a throat clearing on the dais at the front of the room.

Aro's head was cocked to the side in speculation. "Brother Marcus. Have you something to add to today's proceedings? The majority vote has already been cast. This human shall be put to death. Now we need only agree on h-"

"I claim Right of Mate!" Marcus's voice boomed loudly in the cavernous room. Gasps sounded all around us as the guard looked on. My gaze flew up to the handsome features that were now turned away from me.

_What. The. Fuck! _Granted, being human, I didn't know what 'right of mate' shit he was talking about, but from the looks on everyone else's faces, this was serious.

Caius flew from his own seat on the other side of Aro, stopping at the edge of the dais. For the first time since this farce of a proceeding begin, he actually looked interested in something other than his own obviously bloodthirsty thoughts.

"Are you sure, Brother? This … person … is your mate?" _Hey, jerk, I am not a bug. Cool the disgust!_

A creepy, maniacal laugh sounded from the third and central figure in the room. He was clapping with such apparent glee, I swear if he were human, he would have tears tracking down his face. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Well, then. The decision is made. Young Isabella will become one of us!" Why did every word out of his mouth feel like a lie grating on my every nerve. "Now, who is hungry?"

Before I could even register the question, I found myself in Marcus's strong arms, being carted from the chamber with ease. As soon as we made it past the double doors, the man put on a burst of speed. But not before my eyes caught on the group of dozens of people, human people, being led down the hall to what I knew was there demise.

Barely enough time passed for me to have a single thought before I found myself standing in the middle of a lavish set of rooms. Everything was in supple leathers, furs, and silks. Looking about myself, I realized I was quite alone. Odd, I knew I wasn't just a second ago.

Before that thought finished, he was back. Standing before me without the cloak this time. In his hands was a set of clothes, a towel, loofah, and other assorted toiletries.

Looking from his face to the items resting in his arms and back again, he got the silent question.

_Can vampires blush? This one looks like he might be trying to. _Marcus shifts uncomfortably and looks down at his feet. _That is so adorable!_

In a quiet, paper thin voice, one I nearly did not hear, he said, "You have been traveling all day, have you not?" I nodded, a little confused. "There is a en suite through there. You may freshen up if you like." He gestured with his chin to a door off the side of the room.

I look to the door, then back to him. Then to the items in his arms. _Light Bulb! And cue the blush, people. Make it spectacular!_

Stuttering out a somewhat intelligible 'thank you', I accepted the items he handed to me, and rushed into the room he had indicated.

Shuddering to a halt as the door snicked shut behind me, I let the things I am holding slip from my grasp onto the counter and peer stupidly into the mirror at my own reflection.

_What. The. Fuck! What was that all about? One second I'm preparing to die. The next my engine is revved by mister sex on legs out there and the NEXT I'm in the fucking penthouse being offered a few human moments! Where the hell will my life/non-life be heading next?_

Some rarely used instinct I had in the back of my mind told me that this was only the beginning of my life and that I should get a grip and secure my big girl panties. I might just find I enjoy the ride.

**A/N: Please let me know in the reviews if you would like to see a full story for this. Or, maybe just a one shot. I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
